A New Story
by Search for Salvation
Summary: Basically your average, innocent-kids-are-demi-god's-and-go-on-a-quest-to-save-the-world-story. I'm rubbish at summaries.
1. The Beginning kinda

**I've decided to make a Percy Jackson fic just because I've read some good one's!**

* * *

**A chapter to start them all!**

"No, no completely no!"

I was backing against a wall as my two (and only) friends started walking toward me.

"Please?"

"I hate you two!"

Sensing submission Alexis, a short but strong little devil with brown hair who's idea of fun was playing with fire in a gas station, and Harris, a tall and lanky blackhead with a strong lower body, and a weak upper body, started smiling and clapping their hands together.

I had to do what they wanted me to do or else they'd do something that would embarrass me into a little pit on the island of _Pokitaru_ wearing fifty trench coats, 30 beanies and 2 pairs of converse.

* * *

"Did we ever say how much we loved you!" Said Alexis and Harris, grinning like it was their last grin ever.

"Yeah about like seventy times and I never get tired of hearing it!" I said sarcastically.

"Good, 'cause we're gonna say it about five more times!" Harris stated.

I was hanging from a rope 10 feet above an empty classroom at about 13:13:13.

"It's 13:1313," I said."It's the most unluckiest time of the day!"

"And now it's 13:13:34, cut the crap, get in, grab the binder, get out. Simple no?"

I sighed lowering myself into the classroom.

I was five feet off the ground when I started swinging.

I didn't want to touch the ground because in this school, we have motion sensors on the floor.

"Our principle is a paranoid little-"

"Don't use that one!" Interupted Harris. "Use this one!"

He said a word to me and I shuddered.

He's got an unlucky, poker playing dad.

I got onto the teacher's desk and layed on my stomach. I reached over the ledge and pulled a latch.

A (hardly noticable) cabinet popped out.

There was a combination lock.

I turned the dial counter-clockwise past zero three times.

I started slowly turning it until I heard a soft click.

I narowed my eyes focusing power into them and read the number 37.

I turned it clockwise focusing the power back into my ears.

I stopped on the number 13.

I turned the dial counter-clockwise only stopping when I reached 24.

I pulled the lock and pushed onto the desk.

Opening the door, I turned the handle right, pulling it right, turning it left and then pulling out.

The door opened.

"I'm in! Step 2?" I said back to Harris who whispered my question to Alexis, who whispered back, who said back to me...

"Get the purple binder and switch it out with the purple one on her desk!"

I looked behind me and right beside my foot was a purple binder.

I did what he told me and finished the job.

Back outside, we crawled out of the vents.

"Okay, tell me! What is this?" I asked holding up the binder.

Alexis grabbed it and opened it.

"Answers!" She said proudly pointing to a page.

I looked down and saw...

23: King Louis V

24: The Industrial Revolution

25: Napoleon's army

26: False

27: False

I groaned.

Back at my house we were in the kitchen.

Harris was munching on some tostito's while Alexis was copying answers on her hand.

"Not cool guys!" I said.

"Personally I think it's the coolest thing since chocalate milk!" Alexis stated.

I settled back down and started sipping my chocalate milk.

Okay so you're probably wondering who I am right?

Yeah well, I thought so.

My name is Natalie.

I'm twelve years old and in the eighth grade at George and Harold's High school Prep school.

I live in Manhattan and I have a mom who believes a little too much in exercise.

We have some archery and yoga classes, tennis, fencing, karate, skateboarding, extreme sports-ing, and saving the world... ing.

Today we have archery. My favorite.

We left the house with our bags and started walking down the street.

I called a cab and payed him to take us to the park our class was at.

"I only operate in this area," He said pointing to an area of a map. "But I'll take you there if you pay five dollars extra."

This guy was good.

"Three dollars and you drop us off two blocks away."

"Deal."

We started driving.

"Guys," I said. "I want compensation!"

"Pizza and movies tonight at my place!" Harris said.

"We always do that."

"Yes but _you _pick the movie."

I didn't argue seeing as Harris never changes his mind.

We were dropped off two blocks from the park.

We started walking and we were not one half a block away when something strange happened.

A man in a suit keeled over.

I ran to help him.

"Are you okay mister?" I asked.

He started raising his head, whilst smiling, revealing sharp and bright fangs.

"Just peachy he replied."

Then he attacked.

* * *

**It's not as good as I thought it would be but it's pretty good so far.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	2. A Whole Lot of Running

**Here it goes again.**

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

A Whole Lot of Running

Now the first thought that runs through my head when I see a man in a suit with fangs trying to kill me is...

_I wonder how he got his teeth so shiny?_

Then after that I run around screaming like a maniac.

Which I did.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

I sprinted away like an Olympic runner while my friends did something useful, kind of.

Alexis was kicking the guy in the nuts over and over again while Harris was throwing stones at his head.

Due to Alexis' kicks the guy keeled over and over and over.

I wish I was as brave as them.

Unfortunately, I'm not.

Don't get me wrong, I tried to be brave.

I started whacking him in the head with a branch I found on the ground.

But just when I started an arrow suddenly protruded from his back.

He screamed silently then disapeared in a poof of dust.

I looked to see where the arrow had come from and saw my mom standing there with a bow in her arms looking worried.

I glanced back down at the pile of dust then ran to my mom.

"What was that thing?"

She didn't answer.

"Mom?"

"Go home pack your bags, you too Alexis, Harris."

Then she ran down the street.

I decided to obey my mom because I had never seen her like this.

We ran like Hades was at our feet (soon to know how literal that phrase is).

We got to our street each parting separate ways.

Alexis running right, me running left and Harris running forward.

I slammed the door, running straight for the stairs.

I yanked my door open only to find yet another guy with fangs sifting through my stuff.

I was filled up with rage.

Nobody is allowed to even touch my door much less go into my room.

I ran at the dog-man, jumped in the air and kicked him through the window.

The glass shattered around him as he flew through the air his leg's getting tangled up with his arms.

I heard him fall to the ground with a great **THUMP.**

"I'm territorial bub!"

I yelled out the window.

It was replied by a groan.

I started putting everything I needed in a great big green duffel bag.

And since I usually have a smaller bag for all my books I took that out to.

With both bags bumping into me as I took the stairs down I ran outside to meet my friends.

They were waiting for me outside my house.

We started talking since we didn't know what to do.

"Maybe your mom's a secret spy," Harris supplied talking to me."And you need to get out of the country quick because the government is after you."

I pretended to take this comment seriously.

"That wouldn't explain why you and Alexis need to go." I said.

"Oh... yeah." Harris looked disappointed.

We sat there for a while, when my mom and her Volkswagen pulled up beside us.

She looked all around then said, "Get in! Hurry!"

Sensing my mom's worry we crammed into the little car without question.

We started driving down the street.

"Mom, where are we going? Why are we going there? What's wrong? And why won't you answer my questions?"

Not expecting answers, I was surprised when my mom started talking.

"We're going to a place where you'll be safe. You'll be safe. A lot of things. Because I'm kind of pre-occupied." Said my mom answering each one of my questions in turn but leaving me with much more.

"What will I be safe from? Mom?" I asked.

My mom just kept driving.

* * *

An hour later I was still asking question when...

**SLAM!**

Something hit the car sending it flying into a bunch of trees.

We hit the trees, sending my mom unconscious.

"MOM? MOM?!"

No answer.

I busted open the door and stepped out into the thunderstorm.

It was me facing the monster.

It was a big bronze bull, snorting and huffing.

"Okay, bull, we can settle this the easy way, the hard way, or my way."

It snorted.

"My way then."

I slammed into the big bull but bounced off like a tick.

I got up rubbing my shoulder when I remembered my mom's bow and arrow.

I opened the trunk hurredly and found it.

"Here goes!" I said.

Hopefully those years of archery would pay off.

I shot the first arrow and missed.

It was charging straight at me and I didn't have time to miss.

I shot arrow after arrow but they missed constantly.

And the bull's horn's slammed into my other shoulder.

I cried out in pain as the blood started flowing.

I took the last arrow and slammed it into the bull's head.

It disintegrated.

I fell to the ground writhing in agony.

Harris and Alexis ran up to me.

"Oh god, are you okay?"

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"We were looking for a safe place to hide your mom." They answered.

Then I remembered.

"Mom! Is she okay? Where is she? I must see her!"

"She's okay!" They said.

I tried to get up but Harris and Alexis started dragging me to the other side of the road.

I struggled but I was too weak.

They climbed up a hill carrying me to a big tree.

I stopped struggling once we passed the tree.

Relief flooded over me and I relaxed.

Harris and Alexis took me to a big house all the while yelling, "Help us! We're injured!"

I don't remember who came out but I do remember that Harris and Alexis let me go into the arms of another person.

Then I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to someone feeding me what tasted like liquid chocolate.

I was stretched out on a bed with my freinds behind me answering some questions a guy was asking.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

I looked up and said, "A whole lot of running."

And then fainted.

* * *

**WOOT!**

**Finished! I thought that would take forever!**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	3. I Start My Life as a Weirdo

**Trying to update as soon as I can!**

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does (lucky dog!)**

* * *

I Start My Life as a Weirdo

When I woke up again I was still lying on a bed.

On inspection of the room I realized it was smaller than I had thought it would be.

No one was in the room so I just lay awake trying to remember what had happened.

"Huh! Mom!" I gasped.

Somebody must have heard because Alexis came in.

"Alexis, where are we? Where's mom? Are you all right? What happened? What-"

"It's okay, nothing to worry about, really!"

I lay back looking at the ceiling.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." She replied.

"Camp WHAT?!?"

"Half-Blood."

"Well then why don't I hear camp activities outside? Like roasting marshmallows?" I asked.

"Because it's daytime."

I looked through a window that I didn't realize was there until now.

Light was flooding into the room.

Outside I saw a big forest.

It looked impossibly big.

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

Alexis laughed.

"Of course not stupid!" She said whacking my shoulder.

I winced expecting pain but nothing came.

I looked down at my shoulder.

I started moving it up and down.

It felt fine.

"I think I'm good enough to get up."

I threw off my covers and jumped off the bed.

I was a little sore from sleeping so much so I started loosening up my muscles.

"So where's the head honcho of this place?" I asked.

"Uh..."

Alexis looked behind herself at a little door.

I started walking towards it.

Alexis tried to stop me but I just kept going.

I threw open the door to see a horse.

Actually it was kind of a horse-man thing.

I screamed and stumbled backwards.

He looked startled then he saw me.

"It's okay." He said.

"Wha- What are you?!" I asked.

He looked down at himself and said, "A centaur."

Of course. Of course he was a centaur. And Brittany Spears is a good singer (sarcasm).

"Sure... Okay guys, joke's up, stop kidding around."

"No, I am." He said.

He was obviously serious, but I could see no way possible that he could actually exist.

"Where the hell am I?"

The "centaur" sighed.

I blinked and opened my eyes then there was a man in a wheelchair sitting in front of me.

He had the face of the centaur.

"What happened to horse-dude?" I asked.

The guy in the wheelchair pointed to himself.

No way.

"This," He said, motioning around him with his arms. "Is Camp Half-Blood."

He leaned forward.

"You know about Greek Myths, right?"

"Yeah like that Poseidon guy, Hades, and that other dude."

A rumble of thunder sounded making horse-dude flinch.

"That 'other dude' is called Zeus."

"Any way's I am Chiron," He said. "Camp Director."

"And those Greek Myths, they're true."

I looked up at Alexis expecting to see the same disbelief etched in my eyes, but instead saw acceptance.

I was beggining to believe this Chiron fellow.

"Here come on." He said motioning through the doorway.

He sat me down on a couch and a film started playing about this camp.

My eyes widened as the film progressed.

By the end of it, I totally believed every word he said.

"So... uh... like what god is my parent?" I asked.

"Well we don't know yet, you're undetermined."

"Undetermined?" I asked.

"Your parent hasn't claimed you yet." Chiron explained.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked.

"In the Hermes cabin." He said.

I was still kind of dumbfounded when I walked into the Hermes cabin.

I was usually kind of social but today was not that time.

I just sat down on an empty space on the floor.

Someone noticed me and asked, "Undetermined or not?"

"Undetermined." I answered.

They all groaned.

I must be pretty unwelcome, so I stepped outside and started to walk not really sure where I was going.

Harris walked up to me and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically. "I'm a weirdo."

* * *

**My head hurts because it took so long.**

**Sorry about that Brittany Spears reference to the fans.**

**I'm hungry.**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	4. I'm Confused

**4th chappie! Yays!**

**And since so many people requested it I'm doing it in paragraph form.**

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

**

* * *

**

I'm confused

It had been a couple of days since arriving at camp and I hadn't thought of my mother once. There was so much to do here that I didn't possibly have time to think about her. At night when I went to my nice little square of floorboards in the Hermes cabin, I was so exhausted, the second I hit my pillow I was off in dreamland. Except I didn't dream. At all. It was a dreamless night after night.

Every day I would get up, shower and go to breakfast. Now the bathrooms at Camp Half-Blood weren't bad, just... disgusting, and I'm putting it nicely. At breakfast I would eat with my usual offering to Hermes. Then I would be to wherever the Hermes cabin leader would take us (he's a tall, lanky guy with brown curly hair named Steven) usually first it would be the rock climbing wall. I was no good at it. I kept getting burned by the lava or getting scratched by one of the falling boulders but finally I reached the top. I bet even with a little bit of practice I could get to the top in no time.

I saw much of Alexis but not much of Harris. Harris was a child of Apollo. Alexis was a true Hermes (meaning she had been claimed by Hermes). I was kind of jealous of both of them. I still had not been claimed. Alexis was enjoying life at Camp Half-Blood. She woke up cheerful and joyous ready for another day. I bet nothing could ever have drowned her spirits. One day when I was eating dinner with the Hermes cabin Chiron made an important announcement to the whole camp.

"Quiet... Quiet please," everybody settled down. "Saturday, will be the next game of capture the flag!"

Everybody suddenly erupted in cheers loud enough to fracture some body's ears. I had no idea what they were so excited about so I didn't really cheer. Apparently Alexis didn't get it either so I shared in her confused state. I can see that guy's really like there school games. When the roar died down we were allowed to finish eating. So I ate then went back to Hermes cabin. I sat down thinking about the nights events. I decided to ask one of the older campers what was going on.

"Psst," I whispered. "What's the great big deal about capture the flag?"

The girl I was talking to, Hannah, looked at me strange then looked like she'd remembered something.

"I forgot," She said. "You're the new kid."

I resented that term but she kept going.

"Capture the flag is the most extremest sport ever!"

I noted her enthusiasm.

"We play on teams made up of different cabins, the teams are decided by the cabins themselves. Sometimes one cabin will offer to do chores for another cabin in exchange for alliance in the game."

"This Saturday we're hoping to team up with Ares, Apollo, and Poseidon cabin. Even though Poseidon cabin only has one member but he's a darn good player."

"Why?" I asked. "Why does Poseidon cabin only have one person in it?"

"Well, newbie, you sure ask a lot of questions. But after this one no more. Got it?" She adjusted her pose. "About fifty years ago the Big Three gods made a pact," Sensing that I was going to ask another question she said,"Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. Since their children were so powerful they had reason to believe that they could start World War III and the gods would probably take part. So they decided never to have children again. But all except Hades failed. Poseidon had Percy Jackson the only Poseidon cabin inhabitant." This cleared things up a bit."Zeus had a girl named Thalia, she was traveling with her friends, Luke,"She shivered at the name. "Annabeth, and Grover. But before she could reach over the hill out their,"Motioning to outside."which keeps demi-gods safe from monsters and mortals, she was killed. Her father pitied her so she made her into the tree we see today. But two years ago she was getting sick, so Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to find a magical item that heals anything when worn. When they got back they put the fleece onto the tree and it healed it. It even healed Thalia and so now she's alive again, but not in the camp but in the Hunt with Artemis."

All this confused me so much. Greek myths are hard to understand. I thought about going to the Athena cabin and asking for a book on Greek myths. They might lend me one. But I wouldn't have anything cleared up about all that stuff Hannah had just said. What cabin is Annabeth in? What cabin is Grover in? Why does that hill and tree protect us? How does it? So many questions. I might just ask some other people about it. And what about capture the flag? What was I gonna do? Seemed like I could get killed while playing. Oh well.

And that's when I decided.

"I'm gonna get a book from the Athena cabin.

* * *

**EXHAUSTING!**

**Especially that whole part about the Big Three and Thalia and Percy and all that.**

**Whew!**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	5. Capture the Weakling

**5th chappie! *Does a little dance***

**Happy New Year!**

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**

* * *

**

Capture the Weakling

Tonight was the night of Capture the Flag. I was pretty psyched about. When I went to get a book from the Athena kids they were all talking about it so I listened. It seemed pretty interesting. Like anything goes. Well _mostly_anything. You couldn't kill or anything. It was every team for itself. So yeah I was pretty psyched.

In the morning, for a change, we started with sword-fighting. I was pretty good at it but I still had no exact weapon. So Hermes cabin leader made me get one. I picked out a long but light-weight one that felt the best in my hands. Next was archery which I totally sucked at. So that means I was supposed to be offensive. The archers would be in the middle of our territory, shooting down any of the opposing team's offensives.

Supposedly, Hermes cabin was switching their strategy's to see what would happen, usually they teamed up with the Athena cabin but since they had Ares they were not going to have Athena since the two cabins despised each other. Unfortunately Poseidon cabin would not be joining us because he was joining the Athena team (apparently this guy always stayed with the Athena cabin). Steven explained this to all of us before putting on armor. So we suited up from shields to helmets with different color furs on top.

Steven and all the other cabin leaders gave us a pep-talk before the game. I immediatley saw that I didn't like Ares cabin at all. The way their leader was talking to them, what he was saying.

"Ok guys get ready to kick some major freakin' butt!" He paused to let his cabin mates cheer. "I don't care what anybody says, do what you want as long as we win! Or else!"

Apparently this guy leads by brute force and intimidation. Yeah, I hope I'm not in Ares cabin. Real quick I prayed to my dad, whoever he might be, that he was not Ares. If he was, then he would get really mad.

The game started when Chiron blew the conch horn. Everybody sprang into action the second that thing was blown. I ran with Alexis to the creek that bordered the boundaries. Not one person was coming to us but a lot of people were going to that side. Mostly offspring of Ares. I waited for people to come but nobody did. I focused my energy into my ears and listened intently. I could hear the soft pit-pat of shoes running this way. It only sounded like one person so I thought I could handle it. I stood by the bushes so whoever was coming wouldn't see me. When whoever it was just came out of the bushes, I stuck out the hilt of my sword at chest level. It hit this guy more in the groin. He was way taller than I expected. He went flying into the creek but jumped up the second he hit the water.

"Nice one." He said.

He then sprang at me with a golden shimmering sword. I parried but just so I could have time to get away. He ran at me again but at the last second he jumped over me, yeah this guy was real tall. Then he hit me with the hilt of his sword in the back. I fell over groaning. I was facing up. He was smiling at me. He had really, really, black hair. On further inspection I noticed he was kind of cute. But he was way to old for me. He ran through past the creek onto our side. At this point I was wondering where my reinforcements were.

At that moment they decided to come.

"What happened?" Said Alexis.

"Some guy from the other side came through." I groaned.

Alexis sent off some people to go look for him. She tried to help me up but I said I was okay and got up by myself. I told Alexis what he looked like and she told another guy. His face got all white all of sudden.

"That's Percy Jackson, son of the sea god." He said through clenched teeth."Don't let him near the creek, do you hear me?" Then he ran off.

Alexis said, "Stay here!" Then ran off.

Funny, a lot of people were running off again. I tried to remember Percy, cause he was definitely coming back this way, this is the only place where the creek is. I felt kind of mad at him. He was super tall and he had the advantage at sword fighting. Maybe I was just short. I started thinking wildly when I heard people coming from the other side. I hid in the bushes not wanting to get hurt. It was some people from Ares cabin! They were carrying a boy tied up with strings. He was struggling madly but to no avail. I started following the Ares people to see what they were doing. I followed them to some kind of clearing. They threw him down, kicked him, then ran off. They were taking a hostage! I knew this wasn't right. I snuck out into the area. When they boy saw me he started trying to yell but his mouth was taped up. I ripped it off kind of hard. He screamed. I covered his mouth and said...

"Shhh! I'm trying to help you!"

He didn't seem to believe it so I started talking to him about the why I didn't like the Ares kids and what they were doing. He was a great listener or maybe it was just because I was covering his mouth.

I untied him and he got up.

"Thanks, I'm Andrew from the Athena cabin. Don't tell anyone from my side about this, got it?"

I nodded vigorously.

"And by the way my name's Natalie, I'm undetermined."

He turned his head my way and I blushed.

"Nice meeting you." he said and creeped off.

I sat down embarrased. Why did I have to say that? I don't know why it's just that I kind of felt... shy towards him. I couldn't stop to think because the next thing I knew Percy was there again with our flag.

"Hey." he smiled.

I wouldn't let him get the better of me this time. Plus he wasn't anywhere near the creek. I lunged at him with my sword sheathed. I hit his sword with my sheath and it started shaking which in turn shook his hand. I unsheathed my sword and we hit and blocked and vice verse. I jumped up and body slammed his stomach. Then I hit his chest with the hilt of my sword. I ran under his legs and kicked the back of his knee then with the hilt of my sword hit the other one. He got up pretty quick and pushed the hilt of his sword into my chest. He then hit me in the back. I fell to the ground face down. I heard him say...

"Sorry."

And then run away.

I slowly sunk into unconsciousness pondering who would win.

* * *

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I could hear people talking.

"Get out of here." That was Alexis.

"No." I didn't recognize this voice.

"Leave him alone." Harris.

Alexis was about to say something but I opened my eyes.

"Oh gods." Alexis said.

"Hey." I smiled.

I turned my head and saw Harris smiling then turned my head farther to see...

"Andrew?"

"Yep."

I was kind of embarrassed by him being here and he saw that.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. Uh... stay please."

"So who is this guy?" Alexis asked rudely.

I told her about the Ares kids and the kidnapping.

"Weakling." She muttered.

He laughed.

"Capture the weakling!"

We all started laughing but they suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked.

They were staring above my head. I looked up to what seemed like a holographic eagle with lightning in the background. Chiron came in and saw the image above my head.

"Hail Natalie Marco. Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky."

* * *

**I didn't know if I did the symbol for Zeus right. Please tell me if you know.**

**Also, is "Lord of the Sky" the proper term for Zeus? Please tell.**

**Pretty long chapter! Happy New Year!**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	6. It Helps to Have Friends

**Thanks for all your help on my little problem!**

**I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

**

* * *

**

It Helps to Have Friends

Nobody was treating me like me anymore. Not even Chiron. In fact he wasn't even treating me anymore. He was too busy trying to figure out why no satyrs had come looking for me. Or why so little monsters came after me. I didn't see what the big deal was, I was glad that that I wasn't attacked constantly. And I didn't need a satyr's help to get here. I was close enough from home.

Meanwhile, everyone treated me with a bit more respect which was okay. I didn't get to see my friends often anymore because I had a whole cabin to myself. At least they still talked to me regularly. I couldn't even sit with them at meals because I had to sit at Zeus's secluded table. But I was my own boss now. Usually I went to archery first so I could practice my skills with a bow which were still crap.

Sometimes I even tried canoeing. But the Nereid's always turtled my boat then tried to drown me. Because I'm so good at reading emotions, I knew (somehow), that I was not liked (sarcasm). Instead I mostly sat in my palace-like cabin pondering Thaila and what happened to her. I wondered if I would end up like her. A big ol' pine tree. Probably not. I wondered even more if I was going to become a part of the Hunt. More likely but still probably not.

My friends didn't treat me that differently. Alexis hanged out with me whenever she could. But Steven didn't always choose the times I created. Harris' cabin captain was even cooler so he mostly let Harris stray from Apollo cabin activities and chill with me. Andrew (who I now considered a friend) usually had most activities with me twice a week, his cabin counselor, Annabeth, didn't really lead her cabin, she let other people lead because she was too busy pouring over a laptop. Andrew said she got it from a famous inventor.

Monday, I started learning Ancient Greek with Annabeth. She made me read a few lines of _The Illiad, _then she made me stop. I told her I could read a bit more. She seemed stunned a little bit then told me to go ahead. I read page after page after page. The conch horn blew. It was time for lunch. Annabeth insisted that I come here straight after lunch to read more. I ate lunch with the feeling of someone watching me. I turned around to see Annabeth staring intently at me, already finished with lunch. I finished and Annabeth got up. She scuttled over to me, grabbed my arm, and ran me over to the place where we read _The Illiad_, beside the shimmering lake. She made me read until sunset. She then told me that I would be spending Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays with her reading. She then hurried to the Big House. I was a bit confused. Why had Annabeth made me read so much? I was getting tired of that book. But the way Annabeth looked at me, like she was telling me that she would expect me to read _The Illiad_, _The Odessy _and whatever other book she took off the shelves in Athena cabin. It kind of freaked me out. With all the other half-blood's, she looked normal, like she would expect them to read only a few lines. It unnerved me how much attention Annabeth gave me. After dinner, I decided to just sleep it over.

* * *

In the morning I woke up and took a shower. I brushed my teeth then went out for breakfast. Before I sat down at the Zeus table. Annabeth grabbed me and pulled me over to where Chiron was sitting.

"Child, is it true that you can read?"

I was confused. Of course I could read! Can't anybody else in this camp?

"Yes." I responded hesitantly.

He pulled a book out of his wheelchair and gave it to me. The book itself was a hardback without the jacket on. I looked at the spine and read the title, _And then there were none_ by Agatha Cristie. I looked up at him confused.

"Read it." He said.

I started reading the first few lines. Then I read a couple of pages. Then a whole chapter.

"Stop right there." He said.

I stopped and he shared a whispered conversation with Annabeth. They had seemed to come to a conclusion.

"You can read well."

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Even English."

I nodded. What was up with him? It was like he hadn't seen somebody who could read in a million years.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do I feel like I'm not supposed to read?"

He laughed.

"You're supposed to read. It's allowed." He assured me."It's just that usually demi-god's are dyslexic, they can't read."

I blinked.

"And she can read _The Illiad _for hours on end!" Annabeth insisted.

"Did she ever get distracted?" Chiron asked.

"No, not once. It's amazing!"

Chiron turned towards me.

"Do you have ADHD?"

"No." I answered.

He seemed to ponder this a little. I don't know why they were surprised that I wasn't dyslexic or didn't have ADHD. It's pretty normal not to.

"What's going on?"

Nothing.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" I persisted.

"Nothings wrong." Chiron said. " It's just that usually half-bloods are dyslexic and have ADHD."

* * *

**Okay, way under the standards I set for myself. Not dramatic enough. No dramatic ending that leaves you thinking.**

**CURSE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!**

**Read and Review!**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	7. I Make Friends with Lightning

**Okay here goes and if it's a sucky chapter, blame it on writer's block!**

**CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**I don't own PJO if I did I would keep it all to myself and make millions of dollars, unfortunately, that's Rick Riordan's job. I do not own Poptarts or Hershey's chocolate milk either.**

**In this fiction, Kronos is dead and Luke is still working to take down the gods he hates.**

* * *

I Make Friends with Lightning

I woke up like a regular day. Except something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realized, it was too quiet. I looked to my bed stand. My alarm clock read 5:30. That's why it was quiet! It was early. I usually didn't wake up this early. _Oh well,_ I thought,_ I might as well get up._I finished my shower and put on some clothes. I ate a strawberry Poptart and drank some Hershey's chocolate milk from the bottle. Alexis had snuck some food for me. I didn't know how and I didn't want to. I decided that I might fight some monsters in the woods to pass the spare time. And I wanted to train so next time, I could beat Percy. The woods were foggy but that was okay, I could see like an eagle, twenty feet ahead of me was no problem. I thanked my dad that I had such good vision. I couldn't find any monsters to fight. I guessed they were still sleeping. I sat down by the river and stared around hoping that I could find some water monster or something.

I heard rustling in a nearby bush but it didn't sound like a monster. Maybe one of my fellow campers had had the same idea that I did.

"Hello?" I said.

Immediately the rustling stopped.

"Are you a camper?" I asked a bit more loudly.

Someone stepped out of the bushes. I had never seen him before at camp. But I dismissed that. He had a scar on his face. His eyes were blue and they looked like they had gone through a lot of pain and suffering.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a child of Hermes."

"So you're a camper?"

He didn't answer.

"Are you the daughter of Zeus?" He asked.

"I have a name." I responded.

He laughed. I couldn't see what was so funny but I stopped looking because suddenly a monster appeared behind , it wasn't a monster, it was more of a skeleton person.

"Watch out, there's a monster behind you." I said through gritted teeth.

I slowly unsheathed my sword. But this guy didn't seem bothered by the fact that there was a monster breathing down his neck. I wondered distractedly if skeleton's even breathe.

He stopped laughing and unsheathed his sword. It was long. Very long. It seemed to be double-sided. One side was celestial bronze and the other looked like plain metal. Except the weird thing was that he was looking at me as if he wanted to kill _me, _not the monster. That's when the monster jumped. He jumped straight over the guy in front of me and attacked me. He had a sword that was roughly five feet long. I had to back up a lot to not get shish-kebabed. He grazed my arm letting fresh blood run all over it. I was no match for him. He just kept coming and I didn't have enough energy to hit him. And even if I had, I had a feeling that this guy wouldn't disintegrate. He was all bones. Everywhere I stabbed went right through him. Even more uglies came and circled me. I couldn't possibly fight so many, much less one. Soon I was knocked to the ground with a sword to my throat. Suddenly I felt a rush of energy like all my blood had turned to coffee and my bones had turned to sugar. I didn't know what I was doing, like I something was possessing me, moving my body for me. I kicked the sword out of it's hand and jumped up. I punched a guy in the nose and kicked one in the gut but I was still overpowered. There were fifteen of them, for crying out loud! I raised my hand's to the air and quickly brought them down. The Hermes kid didn't look too happy. In a bright flash fifteen lightning strikes stroke each one of the skeleton's surrounding me. They crumpled to dust leaving a stunned scar-boy looking at me.

"Your Luke Castellan," I said. "The traitor."

"I haven't seen powers like yours since-"

"Thalia," I said. "And you poisoned her tree, she sacrificed her life for you and you didn't give a Styx."

Thunder rumbled.

"Come join us." Luke said.

"No." I refused.

"Then I'm sorry I have to do this." He said.

I felt a giant fist come down on my head and I blacked out.

* * *

**Not my usual over a thousand words but still pretty good. I was about to ask you guys what quest should she go on but decided that she wouldn't get a quest. Just wait. It's going to be awesome.**

**Read and review**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	8. I Throw Skeletons Out a Window

**Ok I've got an idea**

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

**

* * *

**

I Throw Skeletons Out a Window

_Where am I? _Was the first thought that went through my head when I was jolted awake. Followed by, _This isn't Lollipop land._ For in fact, it wasn't and I had been dreaming about Lollipop land. I suddenly remembered what had happened earlier. I looked up slowly without moving my head. Sure enough I saw bones. I didn't know where I was, where I was going, or why I was dreaming about Lollipop land. The third one went unanswered along with the second one, but the first was answered when I bumped off the floor onto a leather seat. I was in a car! Luke was taking me somewhere, probably his hideout or base. There goes the second question.

I had to find some way to escape or I was sure that I was going be used for evil (or something). I looked around slowly but the skeleton's didn't seem to see me so I kept looking. There was an unlocked side door, it was also electric so it would take a long time opening. I looked up and saw a skeleton with his window open seemingly enjoying the fresh air. I decided that I would try the window, if it failed I wouldn't be killed, they could've if they wanted to. I devised a plan that Andrew could never come up with, and he was in the Athena cabin! I grabbed my sword from under a seat, and jumped up. The skeleton behind me jumped onto my back but I threw him out the window. He tried to grab onto something and succeeded. That "something" was his buddy who was caught by surprise. They both toppled out the window.

There were two skeleton's in the seat in front of me but I grabbed their heads and knocked them together sending them unconscious. In the front seat Luke was driving while another skeleton was getting out of his seat. This one seemed like he was on steroids! Even though he was all bones he seemed stronger then the others. I knew I couldn't face him so I jumped out the sun roof shattering glass all over them. The big one jumped up to fight me. He had a machine gun in his hands but I whipped it out of his hands and it flew off the side of the raised highway. I kicked him in the stomach but he barely moved. At this point the other skeleton's had awoken and were now trying to grab at my feet from inside the car. I grabbed one of their hands and pulled the body along with the hand outside. He seemed stunned that I willingly pulled him out which gave me time to pick him up and throw him at the big one. That was enough to throw them both off the car. Luke seemed to figure out that he had no more men on the roof so he sped off trying to throw me off. He swerved around cars almost throwing me off. I flew off the side of the car, hanging onto the railing at the side of the roof. The last remaining skeleton rolled down his window and tried to grab me. He had his hands around my waist.I jumped off the car bringing the skeleton with me but he let go, I must of jumped a little too far because I flew straight off the side of the highway. I didn't scream. I didn't think it would help. I fell to the ground like a rock in water. Wait. I wasn't falling. I was flying! I looked around me. Trees were whizzing past me. People looked out the window at me. Probably thinking I was the biggest bird ever because of the mist. I didn't sprout wings or anything. I just floated.

I decided that I wasn't going to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I had to stop Luke at whatever he was up to. So I swirled around and followed his unmistakeabley red and blue van.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Camp Half-Blood the other campers were just waking up. Alexis dressed and went to breakfast with her cabin. Alexis was going to tell Natalie about this cute boy named Robert in the Apollo cabin but when she sat down and looked at the Zeus table she wasn't there. _She must be a little late_, Alexis thought. But throughout the whole period of breakfast Alexis never sat down and Alexis was disappointed (except when Robert came over and talked to her). Alexis decided that Natalie had slept in late and skipped breakfast. So when Hermes cabin decided to go canoe racing Alexis snuck off to the Zeus cabin.

"Hello? Natalie?"

Nothing. Alexis took a look around and couldn't see her on any of the beds. She walked in to the bathroom door. She opened it and... nothing again. At this point Alexis was frantic. She ran to the Big House and told Chiron (who was sitting on the deck winning pinochle against Mr. D) everything. Chiron called some counselors together and told them to sweep every area of camp.

**Six hours later**

Alexis was on the point of bursting to tears because after six hours they still hadn't found Natalie. Almost everyone in camp (besides Natalie's enemies) were searching for her at this point. Harris was sitting on the porch next to her, silent, which he wasn't often. Andrew was crying even more then Alexis (and Alexis told him to suck it up because he didn't even know her). Annabeth came around bed time to collect Andrew. Behind his back she told Alexis and Harris that Andrew was a bit of a crybaby (that made Alexis feel a bit better). Alexis and Harris were about to go to bed when a counselor came up to them asking for Chiron.

Alexis and Harris went to fetch Chiron and then the conversation started.

"Sir, one of the Dryads saw something." The boy explained.

"She said she saw a girl walk into the forest and sit down by the creek. She was ambushed by a boy that was about my age and a bunch of skeleton's. Then the girl threw her arms in the air and lightning suddenly hit all the skeletons which crumpled. Then," the boy went on, "the boy who was about my age asked the girl something and she refused so he let a Cyclopes hit her on the head and she became unconscious. Then the boy and Cyclopes dragged her into a cave which they disappeared in."

"The Labryinth!" Chiron exclaimed. "He must have found a way to re-open the Labryinth!" Chiron muttered to himself.

Looking at the counselor Chiron asked, "Did she describe the boy?"

"Even better, she drew a picture, but I don't think that you're going to like it."

The counselor handed a peice of paper over to Chiron and Alexis, Harris and Chiron bended over it.

"Luke!" Chiron exclaimed.

* * *

**Oh wow! I thought that was good!**

**Did I spell Dryads right? I'm not sure.**

**Thanks for all my reviewers!**

**Read and reveiw!**

**-Ultimacy on High**


	9. Luke

**Okay, I've decided to re-upload Chapter 9 because I wasn't really happy with it, sorry if you liked that one, and I know it's been a while. Oh my Gahndi this really needs to happen.  
**

**

* * *

**

Luke

"Luke!" Alexis screamed, "Who's Luke?".

Chiron explained the long history of Luke's betrayal and infamy. Alexis and Harris were outraged! They couldn't contain themselves. Immediately they insisted Chiron allow them to follow Luke.

"Even if you could find Luke, you wouldn't be going," Chiron said calmly, "no offense, but the people I choose will be a lot more experienced."

Of course, normally Alexis would take offense but now she was outraged. Never, ever had she let herself get this angry before. Despite what you might think, Alexis was quite controlled at the roughest of times, but then again, her best friend had never been kidnapped either. Alexis let herself go. Chiron was covered in a mask of fists, a fury only induced by such outrage of Alexis. Harris was quite upset also and started raining Chiron with a barrage of tiny rocks, but since Harris did not have very strong arms, it was to no avail.

"Someone contain her!" Chiron yelled.

Seven teenage boys ran at Alexis but she knocked them down like bowling pins. This time, more came. Thirteen teenage boys and girls finally managed to strap Alexis to a tree, while only one was needed for Harris, which he would later become embarrassed about.

"I want both of them to go to there rooms now! Twenty-four hour guards! They will not escape, got it!" Chiron yelled out.

**Six Hours Later**

Alexis was being unnaturally subdued after four hours of struggling. In fact, so subdued that the guards had come in to check on each other. That was their mistake. Alexis was mindlessly shuffling her deck of cards which seduced the guards' minds. They helplessly fell into her trap and agreed to play a game with her. After their game Alexis told them she was going to show them a card trick. She began to shuffle then told one to pick a card.

"Is this your card?" She said picking on at random.

"No, it's the three of diamonds." The guard replied causing everyone in the room to snigger.

She smiled gracefully, then carefully looked up, she gasped. Everyone's heads swiveled instantaneously, which gave Alexis the time she needed to pull out a small ball the size of a marble, which she threw upon the floor. Gas exploded the instant the ball hit the floor. The guards were so confused that they knocked each other out while wildly waving their fists around. The gas cleared and the guards were left on the ground unconscious with one card laying on top of them, the three of diamonds.

Alexis had ran out of the cabin slinging her bag around her shoulders at exactly the same time that Harris came running out of his cabin with his bag. They ran until they got to the hill when someone stepped out of the shadow of the trees and stopped them.

"Andrew!" Harris gasped.

"I'm coming with you!" He said defiantly rubbing out all indication that he had been crying, later claiming that their was an inflammation in his tear gland.

"NO FLUFFIN' WAY!" Alexis said.

"Actually-"

"No Harris, he is not coming with us! He's a baby for crying out loud!" Alexis shouted.

The guards were getting closer.

"The guards are getting closer." Harris stated.

Alexis sighed exasperatedly, grabbed Andrew's neck and ran.

"You owe me one!" Alexis whispered in his ear.

* * *

I crouched low in the grass for hours outside the warehouse Luke was stationed in. I was trying to come up with plans but each one seemed more unlikely to work than the latter. I sighed and laid my head down. I was getting tired, I needed to rest. I could come up with a plausible plan in the morning. I needed to find an out-of-reach hotel where no one would ever look for me, but the warehouse was in the middle of nowhere.

_I could try flying_, I thought. I jumped up and down and flapped my arms, no dice.

_Maybe I need to try jumping off of something_, pondered I. I ran to the nearest tree about fifty feet away and climbed about five feet in the air. I jumped off, thought of flying and landed face-first in the dirt. Crap.

"Maybe you should try jumping at the ground and missing?" A voice said I looked up.

"Alexis, Harris... Andrew?!"

"Yes, yes, yes."

I jumped up and ran to them, each giving them a hug in turn.

"How did you guys find me?"

They told me how they ran away from camp and saw me flying across a highway (FLYING?!?! ["Shut up Andrew!"]). Alexis then told her proudly that she jacked a car and followed.

"You still got the car?" I asked.

* * *

"WOOHOO!"

Andrew was screaming out the sunroof as we rushed down the highways at speeds a NASCAR driver would never imagine.

Alexis screeched into the parking lot of a nearby hotel and jumped out.

"LETS DO IT AGAIN!!!!" Screamed Andrew.

I laughed.

"C'mon who's got dough?" Harris said.

We all pulled out our pockets, collectively we got ten dollars.

"Hold on," said Harris, "Alexis didn't pitch in!"

We all looked at her.

"Finder's keepers, right?" She said sheepishly and drew out her pockets.

* * *

"Ten thousand dollars!" I gasped.

"_Don't _ask!"

I really didn't care, now we had a room to stay in. We booked the presidential suite, guess what, they had a jacuzzi the size of my classroom! We just sat in their for a couple hours enjoying the richness of it all. We talked it over and decided we would make up a plan to infiltrate Luke's hideout in the morning.

I was sitting in my room drinking a mountain dew when I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I yelled, for the door was about thirty feet away.

Andrew came in and took four great strides to the side of my bed.

"Sit down." I invited.

He sat.

"Listen, you didn't have to come, I don't want your life in danger if we get too deep in." I said.

"I wanted to come." He replied.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen. I wanted to come, I needed to come. I had to." He said lapsing into silence.

I looked at him and leaned closer in.

"Andrew."

He looked up. I was just about to kiss him, it was just about to happen.

"Hey Natalie can you-"

Harris burst into the room and saw us together.

"Uh, sorry." He said turning red.

He backed out of the room.

We turned to each other. This was the moment, no more interruptions, it would happen right now.

Out of nowhere Hellhounds bounded through the door.

I screamed.

"Grab your stuff! It's time to check out!" I yelled.

We all grabbed our stuff and zoomed out the window onto the fire escape. Fifty feet down and the Hellhounds were gaining.

"Trust me guys!" I said, grabbed everybody and jumped off the railing.

"AAAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!" We all screamed (even me) as we plummeted to our instant death.

But no, we didn't hit the ground. Far from it. We were flying (_Boo Yah!_), I knew I could do it.

"This is just like in Peter Pan!" Andrew yelled excitedly, "Except a little reversed!"

"I hate Peter Pan!" Alexis stated grumpily.

"You love Peter Pan," I argued, "You're just mad because we lost half of our money!"

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

We landed about a mile away and immediately tried to figure out how they had found us. We searched through all our bags for any hints. That's when we found it.

"Oi, get over here!" Alexis said, halfway through Andrew's bag.

"What's this?" She said pulling out some kind of beeping device.

"I... I don't... That's not...I-" Andrew stammered.

"You lying traitor!" Alexis screamed. "I knew there was something about you, and now we figure out you've been giving them our location!"

"Andrew, how could you?" I said, tears brimming at the edge of my eyes.

"Get out! Go, right now!" I screamed at him.

"Natalie." He pleaded.

I slapped him. It didn't feel good, I didn't like it. He was at a lost for words, he almost said something, then turned around and walked away.

"I almost kissed you!" I screamed.

* * *

**So that is Chapter 9 again. I made it extra long so as to compensate for the extreme lateness of it. 1645 words!**

**-Ultimacy on High-  
**


	10. Harris Thinks He's Living a Cliche

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!?! Who knows (not me)?**

**

* * *

**

I felt betrayed, I thought Andrew had really liked me! It turns out he was just a freaking spy!

"Are you all right?" Harris inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, despite the fact that whenever I thought of him I still cried.

He didn't seem to believe me (I wouldn't either) but he left me alone, to my own devices.

It was the morning after Andrew had left. We decided that first we would try to figure out what was going on inside the warehouse, then depending on the urgency meter we would decide to go in. We had packed our stuff and left it in the clearing except for our absolute essentials.

Creeping toward the warehouse, I whispered in Alexis' ear, "Please tell me you've got the binoculars?"

"Yeah of course." She whispered back.

We made our way to the side of the warehouse, and started climbing. There wasn't a ladder, which deterred us a slight bit, but walking around the building we soon found a wall, thick with handholds and crevices for us to climb upon. We grabbed them and started climbing the weight of our weapons (for me just some small knives), Alexis and Harris had brought actual weapons from camp but there wasn't enough for me. We soon reached the top and peered in through a big skylight. What we saw made us gasp. We ducked down just as they looked up.

"Luke!" Harris and Alexis whispered loudly to each other.

"So that's his name!"

Alexis filled me in on the details of Luke. _Aaah_, _now I know why he wanted me!_

_"_He's manufacturing some kind of bomb!" I whispered.

"Yeah but it looks like it's made out of celestial steel."

I almost fell down as it hit me. Luke was going to drop that bomb on Camp Half-Blood and irradicate all of his enemies at once! The thought must have hit Alexis and Harris because their mouths were almost touching the roof.

"Oh my Gahndi!" Harris whispered loudly.

I was feeling the same way.

"This is definitely at least a ten on the urgency meter!" Harris said.

"Ten? This is like a fifteen!" Alexis stated (which is a pretty big thing because the urgency meter only goes up to ten).

All thoughts of Andrew left me. No one would be alive if this plan went through.

"We gotta stop it!" I whispered.

"Well duh." Said Alexis.

With that, we snuck over to the other side of the building, and peered over. There was a small opening that must of been used for ventilation. We agreed that we had to get in through that. We climbed down and crawled through the shaft looking down every time a vent appeared. It took about ten minutes but we finally found the right room. I looked through, no one seemed to be in there so I kicked it open. Alexis tied some rope around a pillar and fed the rope through the vent. I was the first to go. I slid down the rope easily. Next, it was Harris, then Alexis.

We walked over to the bomb eyes twitching involuntarily for any signs of movement, nothing showed up. When we got over to the bomb we could see it was a mess of wires and cables. Even if we knew how to disable bombs we couldn't. This was the making of a very dark god.

"Grab them!" A familiar voice yelled.

I turned around quickly, but already the skeletal creatures had captured me and my friends.

"So you've seen my creation, she's beautiful isn't she?" He then laughed maniacally.

"Luke!" I exclaimed.

"Why of course dear Natalie."

"So this is the part where you explain you're big plan to us then order them to kill us," Harris continued, "but then by some miracle we will escape and stop you!"

"Actually only one part of that is true, the part about killing you, of course except Natalie." He grinned an impish smile at Natalie.

"Um... So you're not going to explain your plan to us?" Harris asked.

"Of course not!"

"But then how are we going to stop you?"

"You're not!"

"Yes, we escape and stop you, but how are we gonna stop you when you haven't told us your plan?"

"Well that's it! You're not going to escape _or_ stop me!"

"But that's how it goes! You capture us, explain your evil plan-"

"Enough!" Luke screamed.

"Okay, okay. Don't get pushy!"

Luke looked like he was about to make Harris die a slow death but then he calmed down.

"Kill them." Luke calmly ordered his skeleton-men.

He turned around and started pacing. The skeletons drew their guns and forced us to our knees. Suddenly a golden knife protruded from Luke's chest.

"What the-" Luke stammered as golden blood emitted from his chest.

The skeleton men got confused and started shooting at the roof. Luke started changing colors and voiced yelled out.

"Close your eyes!"

I did what I was told not bothering to try and put a face to a voice. The next second I was lifted from my knees.

"Is it okay to open my eyes?" I asked.

The voice laughed. I assumed that meant yes.

"Andrew?" I said opening my eyes.

"Yes"

I looked around. Everything was gone, including the bomb.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"Luke somehow managed to turn himself into a god. So he that's why his blood was golden."

"Then why did we have to close our eyes?"

"When a god is showing his true form no mortal is allowed to see him or they will be burnt to a crisp."

"Where did they go?" This time it was Harris.

"That I don't know."

"We thought you were a traitor!"

"But I wasn't."

"Then what was that thing in your bag?"

"It was a cellphone, they must have tracked us by that-"

I hugged Andrew and hugged him hard. He was surprised, then hugged me back. Harris came to join.

"It's not a group hug!" I said.

He backed away.

I let go.

"I guess this means we better go find them!"

"I guess so."

I smiled at him and we walked together into the sunset.

No, that's not what happened. The sunset part anyways. But Andrew was back and I was happy. That's what mattered.

* * *

**I did not expect that. Well, actually, I did.**

**-Ultimacy on High-  
**


End file.
